Dark Waters
by anna becker
Summary: Stuck in the middle of the South China Sea with another crazed assassin after them. The government still can't find them and they still have the disk hidden in a very unlikely place. Here is the second story in the Aaron and Lily Saga. Enjoy and thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay folks here is the second story in the Aaron and Lily saga. So sorry it took so long. I had to think this one through a little bit.**

Prologue: Searching

Somewhere in the South China Sea

He had searched everywhere but he knew it was only a matter of time. He had caught their sent not long after they had left the states and he had watched them as they made their detour through Manila. He had been biding his time until they had become comfortable with their surroundings, until they had let their guard down. However that had not happened because people who thought they were in charge got impatient and had sent someone else after them instead, someone who would have killed them. He didn't want them dead, not yet anyway. They were too important to his cause, his life mission if you will.

They had gotten away once and he wouldn't let that happen again so he had gone back to where they had been. Found the room they had stayed in and then the trail had grown cold which lead him to believe they had fled by boat. So he started searching each island one by one asking questions, making threats. He needed them and when he got what he needed well then he would take care of the problem once and for all. The woman would be easy. She didn't look like one who would put of much of a fight for very long. Oh she would fight him but he would win, he always won. The man on the other hand could very easily kill him if he lost focus even for a moment. He wasn't a violent man by nature but he knew how to clean up a mess and this one was a mess. Granted it hadn't been his mess but he was glad to be cleaning it up. He just has to be patent, patient and quiet. That's how it was done, not going full throttle like some. The burocrate in charge thought that they could control him. He laughed to himself, they didn't control anything. They had lost control of not one, not two but three different projects and they still got the upper hand. He would show them that he had the upper hand; he would prove that he could not be controlled. No matter what they had done to him he was capable of so much worse. His time to act was coming. He turned and looked out to the sea, he found it tranquilizing and mesmerizing. The perfect place to get lost. He would search every one of the small islands no matter how long. He would get what he needed and then he would make sure that they were lost out here for good. This was his time and there were certain people who would be very sorry that they had created him. He was after all the perfect assassin.

**Let's see were this leads me shell we… More to come….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay and we continue…**

Chapter One: At Sea

Lily's POV

If you had asked her a year ago, six months ago, or even a month ago how much her life would change, she wouldn't have believed them. She gently touched the spot where she recently had been shot and thought back to how much her life had changed how she had changed... She gazed out to the sea taking in the early morning sunrise. She always had loved this time of morning, it was peaceful and for the first time in a while she felt relaxed. They had anchored the boat in a small cove by an island that was off any trade routes or near any people. As far as she knew no one was actually on the island. She walked up to the front of the small fishing boat and to the control cabin, stepping inside to get a better look at the sea. Everyone else was still asleep so the cabin was empty and it gave her time to think and plan her next move. She had to stop herself in her thinking. They would have to make a plan. She had to remember she was no longer in this alone.

She had first met Aaron Cross way back when she was a child. He had rescued her then and he had rescued her several more times in the last few weeks. They had been shot at, chased by the government and broken just about every law out there and yet they were still alive. True she wouldn't be anywhere without him and they had managed to get him off the drugs that Outcome had put him on. She had managed to get their whole project on a flash drive which she now hid in her hand. This was their sole key of survival. On that disk it held everything about Outcome, the testing, the drugs and most importantly the agents and high officials involved. If it go out to the general public that the government had authorized genetic testing on people without their knowledge there was going to be some very big repercussions. They just had to hide low until the time was right. They had barely escaped after the last assassin and she was sure they would be sending more. When she had infiltrated Outcome one thing she had learned was the fact that there was more the one program. There were several in fact and each one was more dangerous than the last.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear him enter the cabin until he was behind her and he slipped his arm around her pulling her close. He nuzzled her hair before he spoke.

"Good morning beautiful. What are you so deep in thought about?" She smiled, turned around in his arms and wrapped them around his neck as she looked up at him.

"Good morning to you too." He kissed her then and when he finally pulled away he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"So what has you up so early and looking so worried?"

"Oh nothing too much, I was just thinking about our next move. Where we should go next."

"I know you don't like to stay in one place for very long Lily but you are still healing from a bullet wound."

"I know I just worry that Carlos and Juan are going to get mixed up in all of this. They have already helped us so much. I don't want them to become a casualty." Aaron looked into her worried eyes before he finally answered.

"Okay, let give it a few more days, you still need to rest a bit and we can go from there. We are safe for the moment so let's just enjoy a few quiet moments. Besides, have I a plan" He said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. This was a side of him that was new to her. Before he had seemed so intense with a tortured look on his face. All of that had started to change once they had gotten him off the chems. She smiled back up at him.

"So you're a man with a plan" He chuckled

"I am the man with the plan and I think you're going to like it."

"Yeah and what is this great plan of yours."

"Well I talked to Carlos about this island that we are park by. It's not very big but how often do you get to set foot on a tropical island. Let's say we take a look see. Leave your worries her for a short time." He looked so happy and relaxed at the moment that she couldn't say no. It was only for a few days anyway.

"Okay, let's go see this island of yours." Even though Lily was looking forward to something to take her mind off things, she couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was still out there watching them and her fear was it was something worse than what they had just survived. Someone was waiting for them to get too comfortable and when they did and if they weren't careful they would everything they had done and survived would have been for nothing. With a shake of her head she pushed it to the back of her mind and put her trust in Aaron as he took her hand and lead her out of the cabin.

Somewhere not too far away from their safe little haven sat another boat. This boat however sat a man with a mission. He was close to his target. He could feel it. They were somewhere very close. It wouldn't be long now so he would wait.

**Enjoy and please leave reviews or suggestions. I take everything into consideration. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry everyone. It's been a long week but I hope it's worth the wait.**

Chapter Two: The Plan

Aaron's POV

Aaron knew she was worried. If nothing else proved it her nightmares did. She had started having them back in Manila and they hadn't eased up. They had been on the boat a few weeks as she had recovered from being shot, a moment that had changed his world forever. The thought of losing her had scared him than anything else ever had so he hadn't stayed to far from her. It had started with him sleeping on the floor next to her bed only to be woken that first night with her screaming for him. When she had opened her eyes to see him looking at her and had started to cry in relief. She said the dream had been about fire and she couldn't find him. This had bothered her so much that from that night on he stayed beside her on the bed, holding her close. This seemed to help, but then the nightmares came again and always very violent. He sometimes had a hard time waking her up. When he finally could she would cry as he held her and she would tell him. Sometimes it was about the fire he had saved her from when they were children, sometimes something would happen to him and sometimes she was chased. The last few days seemed to have gotten better. Lily had seemed more relaxed, and she seemed to sleep more peacefully. That was when he had found her that morning. He realized then she wasn't sleeping more peacefully, she just wasn't sleeping. So he decided they needed to get off the boat for a day. So he made a plan.

His plan was simple. Get them off the boat for at least a few hours. They weren't near any ports or even any people. After talking to the captain of the boat, it was decided a little trip to shore was needed. Aaron knew that the government was still looking for them and that they would be sending another assassin after them. He was hoping he could find this little time before they would have to run again, which they would. She still had the disk, they knew she did, she would be their number one target over him but he would see that they wouldn't find her. Until then he would get her to enjoy herself.

After they had packed a few provisions, water, and a weapon, they made their way off the boat onto the beach. The minute her feet touched the sand and smile came across her face so big as she looked up at the sun with her eyes closed. It did something to him to see her in that one moment of true happiness that he wanted to freeze it and save it. She then looked at him and caught him staring at her and blushed that light pink shaped he ever so loved.

"What" she said, her smile getting bigger. He smiled back at her.

"You just look so beautiful right now" She came up to him then, wrapping her arms around him and looking up into his eyes.

"You, my friend need to get your eyes checked."

"No I'm seeing very clearly, you seem very happy."

"Well, I am." She simply stated

"Yeah, I know how to show a girl a good time. I mean we do it all, we get to go on several brisk runs, and I get you on the back of a motorcycle. We end up going for a swim and I learn that you swing a mean frying pan."

"Hey, now I didn't know it was you coming up my stairs."

"Yeah, I hear you. I see who you are. A guy tries to make a good impression and how do you thank him? You try to take off his head with a kitchen appliance. This is the girl I love." She gave him that thousand watt smile and pulled from him, grabbing his hand as she went.

"All right all ready." He chuckled as she started to pull him down the beach. "Let's get this parting started. Let go see your island. Maybe we will meet some head hunters or pirates that you can save me from to restore your manhood."

"You know you do have a bit of an evil streak in you." He stated he let her lead him down the beach. That was when he got that feeling in the back of his head, like he was being watched. He choose at that moment not to share, but from then on he became more diligent, telling himself it was his training and that it was just an animal. Still he was glad for the extra clip he had brought for his gun. He had a feeling that the running would be coming sooner then he would have liked.

Truth was they were being watched and their predator was of the human verity and just for now he was content with just watching. Watching and waiting.

**Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And moving right along….. Thanks for the reviews, let see how much trouble they can get into.**

Chapter Three: The Island

He watched them as they got off the boat, he watched as they had their little conversation and he watched as they made their way down the beach hand in hand. It slightly sickened him. Human emotions were something he never understood. It made you weak and he now had something to work with. It had been a stroke of luck that he had found their boat in the little cove. He knew he had been close he just wasn't sure how close but he was smiling on his good fortune. He waited as the other two occupants from the boat, a boy and his father, left and wondered in the opposite direction. He took this opportunity to get on board. He needed to look around, see what he could find. He needed to complete his mission and then it would all end. After he did a quick search of the galley, the cabin, and eventually the sleeping quarters and he found nothing. So then he decided to follow them back down the beach.

Lily's POV

She had to admit she was starting to really enjoy this island. It was absolutely beautiful. They had been walking a little while down the beach when they had decided to go inland a little bit. Some of the jungle area was a bit dense and they had to back track in a few places but after a little while they could hear the unmistakable rush of a waterfall. They traveled a bit farther and they came to a clearing and the waterfall. It was a narrow one, not very big but gently fell into a shallow pool below cascading over big rocks at the bottom. It created a stream that disappeared into the jungle beyond.

"That is impressive." She said to Aaron unable to take her eyes from it.

"Well, I aim to please." She looked up at him and noticed his eyes were focused somewhere out in the jungle, his eyes slightly narrowed and he tightened the grip on her hand. "Aaron what is it?" She asked him as she looked out to where he was looking but didn't see anything. He turned to look at her and whispered in her ear.

"I didn't want to worry you but we are being watched."

"Who would be watching us? Another assassin?" He gripped he arm and said

"Just follow my lead and do what I say." She nodded her head and he led her back into the jungle, circling around to were their spy should be. Aaron led her to the river and down under an embankment.

"Listen, you need to stay here. Don't move until I come for you and if you do need to leave stay in the river. You can't be tracked there. I'll only be a minute." He went to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Aaron, please be careful and come back." He kissed her then before he released her.

"I'll be safe." And with that he was was maybe five minutes, the longest five minutes ever when she heard a gunshot close by and the rustling of the trees above her. Then she heard a voice that sent chills running through her. It was a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Come out little girl. Your friend is dead and now I've come for you. You can't hide out here forever. I know how to find you Cherie." He sounded so different, cold and calculating. No feeling what so ever but taunting. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. She didn't believe for one minute that Aaron was dead but she also knew she couldn't stay put.

"Come out kitten, I just want what you took." He kept calling out to her and he moved down stream. She took this moment to run the opposite direction, up stream. She moved a quietly and quickly as she could. She moved to the middle of the stream with water up to her chest and was fighting against the current until she made her way to the small pool at the bottom of the waterfall. She hoped that she would find what she was looking for when she pulled herself up on the rocks. When she found the opening she was looking for she pulled herself up into the mouth of the small cave that was behind the falls. It was cold and damp but she could see the whole area in front of her. She noticed movement in the trees and shrunk back further into the cave using her hands as a guide. That was when a hand came around her mouth and an arm around her waist, pulling her into the cave more.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here we go. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter Four: The Cave

Lily's POV

She started to panic and her survival mode kicked in. She started to wiggle and pull, anything to get away from her would be attacker. The harder she fought, the tighter he held her and then she heard the unmistakable familiar voice that flooded her with relief and she immediately relaxed.

"Hey, Lily it's just me" Aaron whispered close to her ear. "I'm going to take my hand away so don't scream" She nodded her head and he slowly took his hand away and loosened his grip. She turned around in his arms and hugged him. For a split second she thought she may have lost him and that was something she never wanted to feel again.

"Hey, hey it's alright, he has gone deeper into the jungle."

"He's going to come back and what about the boat?" She asked him looking up at him.

"Truth be told I wasn't entirely convinced that they had given up looking for use so the captain and I made a deal that after he found a few supplies, he would move the boat. I just hope he has had time to do that."

"So now what?" She asked him looking around the small cave. She looked at him as a small smile light his face.

"How would you like to explore a very large cave that leads back to the coast?" She looked behind him once again to find a larger opening in the back of the cave she was in now. "Besides" He continued. "How do you think I got in here?"

"Okay then, let's go" She followed him further into the cave and not for the first time she was struck by the fact that she would blindly follow him anywhere.

At the mouth of the second entrance, Aaron bent down and retrieved two homemade torches took out a lighter and light both of them handing one to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked her slightly suspicious

"Nothing, just wondering when you had time to make these" He continued to look at her strangely

"I didn't. I found them, back there" he pointed deeper into the cave.

"So what you're saying is you are James Bond but not MacGyver, because I was kinda hoping you were a little bit of both." Still looking at her.

"Who?"

"You know, super spy Bond and jack of all trades MacGyver."

"Yeah, I get the Bond reference, but I don't know the other one." Now it was her turn to look at him.

"You don't know MacGyver?! I had a cat named after him."

"Okay" he said and he turned to lead the way down the cave. A light glow bounced of the cave walls illuminating how big the cave truly was. Still she couldn't give up the teasing. It was interesting to see how he would react in a situation he didn't really understand.

"So MacGyver could do all of these really cool things like bombs using pine cones and Duct tape. I bet you could do that if you wanted to." He stopped suddenly and turned to look at her. "What? Can't you build me a bomb?"

"No, no honey… sorry, not with a pine cone." He was humoring her as he shook his head and walked away. She let it drop for now and started to look around the cave. She noticed all of the nooks and crannies and started to have visions of horror movies about monsters and other strange creatures that hid in the depths of caves. So she said as much and once again Aaron stopped to look at her.

"I think all of this running, hiding, and getting shot at is starting to work on your pretty little head."

"Maybe, I'm getting use to being chased and shot at by psycho assassins. This is my copping mechanism." That was when she spotted something in the distance. Then she had an idea.

"I know where we can hide the disk. If we don't have it on us they will keep us alive until they have it." She said as she made her way to the spot she had chosen. When she showed him what she had planned he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, that might just work." Together they put their plan to use and then continued the rest of the way down the corridor of the cave. She tried very hard not to look up at that moment because she heard an unmistakable squeak from the ceiling and she prayed that the ceiling didn't go any lower. Aaron noticed her sudden uneasiness and stopped her.

"What's got you bugged?" He asked her

"I'm trying not to look up because I know what is on that ceiling and I'm not a fan." Aaron did look up and she winced.

"Yeah, don't look up" So what did she do, she looked up and on the ceiling were thousands of bats all hanging. So not to wake them, she gathered her courage, and walked very fast, past Aaron and into the next section of the cave praying it would end soon. She knew that if they were startled they would give away their position. She could hear Aaron chuckle quietly as she was hurrying past him.

"This is more like Indiana Jones then MacGyver. And I bet you could pull off the fedora." She said as she passed him.

"Who?' He called out after her. She shook her head and sighed.

"You are sadly lacking in pop culture knowledge my friend." With that said they finally came the end of the cave and found themselves on the opposite shore looking into the bay and no boat.

**Okay where to go now and yes I did really have a cat named MacGyver! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter up. I've been recovering from an illness. The last one was so fun to write and I needed to get a sense of direction so here it is and enjoy. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

Chapter Five: Gemini

Aaron's POV

The first thing he noticed when they emerged from the cave was that the boat was not where it was supposed to be. That meant either the Captain hadn't had time to get there or their assassin had gotten to him first. The second thing he noticed was how pale Lily suddenly had gotten when she looked off into the distance. He followed her line of vision and noticed their stalker up the coast line a bit. He noticed as she sucked in a deep breath, shrunk back inside the cave and whispered.

"It really is him." This got his attention as he turned to her and stepped back into the entrance of the cave they had just exited. He crouched down beside her as he retrieved his gun. Their tail was going in the opposite direction when he finally spoke to her.

"Okay, who is he and how do you know him?" She hesitated for a moment before she answered.

"His name is Alex Brody and he was part of a program called Gemini."

"What is Gemini?"

"Gemini was an operation much like Outcome except he was raised that way." He looked at her curiously

"What do you mean by that?" He didn't like were this was headed.

"Besides Outcome there were two other projects, each one fine tuning the one before. Gemini was the first attempt. They thought that by fining an unwanted as they called them, they could raise him and shape him from childhood to become the perfect soldier. Alex was one of three and he was the best. They just never counted on him being so full of rage that they essentially created their own worst enemy." She stopped just then and he waited for her to continue but when she didn't he pushed her a little.

"So how do you know him?" she took another deep breath

"He is how I got into outcome in the first place. He helped me find you." This shocked him at first but he quickly recovered before he went on.

"So what happened?" She looked away and he took her chin firmly but gently in his hands and tipped he head up so that she meant his gaze. "Lily" He said her name softly.

"I saw him kill the other two people in his program. He scares me, he was so cold and calculated and he was also the shooter that was in the lab when I grabbed the files.

"So he saw you take the files? Are you sure?" He asked her suddenly very concerned for her wellbeing.

"Positive" She stated "When I first met him he seemed fine, willing to help and then it was as if a switch had flipped. He became this unrecognizable person. The Alex I had worked with became nonexistent and almost non-human. I don't know what happened between the times we met to the day of the shooting but something pushed him over the edge."

"What do you think that was?" He asked wondering what the answer really was.

"I think he found something he didn't like and just lost it. Who really knows what Gemini really was and what happened to him. Maybe they started drug therapy like they did to you, all I know is that is not the same man" Aaron suddenly had a dark feeling in the back of his head. Was this man really a threat or was he a potential ally? Right now, however he needed to figure a way off the island without this guy following him and that was when he was hit with an idea. He looked about to make sure it was safe and grabbed Lily's hand. Pulling her to her feet he started back down to the beach

"Where are we going?" She asked him as she let him lead her.

"I have a plan."

"Of course you do, you always have a plan." She said with a bit of a smile. She was enjoying this way too much! They rounded a bend on the coast line and they came upon another small cove. In this cove was a smaller boat then what they had come on. He turned to her then and said

"How would you like to steal a boat with me?"

"Yes, that is just what every girl wants to hear" he chuckled at that as they made their way to the boat and start to put Aaron's plan into action. This was going to be something.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading and enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter Six: Stolen

Lily's POV

Stealing a boat held a certain amount of appeal to her. This should have frightened her, about two months ago it would have terrified her but due to recent events she had come to expect events like this. So stealing a boat it was. Still she worried that she was becoming disconnected with reality. Yet staying with Aaron was about the only thing keeping her sane, so following him was second nature.

They had been making their way along the coast line, staying out of view by way of the cliffs that lined the beach. If she wasn't running for her life, (again) she would have taken a moment to admire how beautiful it was here. However because of their current situation all she could do was the quick little mental snap shots. Some day she would be able to take a real vacation with real pictures. Until then she had just pretend, run for her life and pray she didn't get shot… again.

They had just rounded a section of the beach when they found a small cove and tucked into that cove was their pursuer's boat. It was smaller they the one they had come in on but was in much better shape. Aaron has motioned for her to get down as he approached the boat to make sure no one else was on it. He was back in a few minutes.

"Okay, it looks like our friend came alone so we shouldn't have a problem getting on board." He flashed her one of his lop sided grins before he continued. "So, you ready for this?" She snorted a short laugh.

"No, but what choice do I have?"

"Oh sweetheart, you wound me so. I thought I was showing you a good time."

"Truth be told, I would rather do this with you then take my chances with jungle psycho." This earned her another smile as he took her hand and lead her to the shore line. They had to wade into the water a bit before they reached the bow of the boat and climbed aboard. First they made their way to the wheel house, and then made their way to the galley. So far no one else was on board. Before they went further, Aaron turned to Lily.

"Stay here, out of sight. I'm going to check below to check. If you see him, hide." She shook her head in response as she watched him as he made his way below deck. She crouched down inside the galley and watched out the port hole to the shore line. As she sat there waiting, she realized how exposed she really was. She needed a weapon and quick. As she took in her surroundings, her gaze finally settled on an object that made her chuckle. She grabbed it, clenching it as tightly as she could. Finally a weapon she could wield. She held it to her and crouched down once again. She sat what felt like forever and she started to worry about Aaron. What if someone else really was down there and he didn't know. She had just decided to go check when she caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. Without thinking she reacted. Flying out of the galley with her weapon held high and swinging. She herd it hit the side of the boat and her visitor had ducked under her arm, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her to him. She felt the vibration as it had it at the same time as his hands came around to hold hers steady.

"Woman, why are you so determined to take my head off with a frying pan?" She instantly relaxed and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She slowly loosened her grip and his arms dropped from her. She turned to him with a sheepish look before she answered.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Besides if you didn't sneak up on me you wouldn't have been in my line of fire." Aaron shook his head.

"I don't… oh never mind. I wanted to show you something."

"Can I bring my pan?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You're too dangerous. I like my head where it is. I hate to see what kind of damage you could do with a tea kettle."

"Oh we're funny today."

"Honey, you dented the side of the boat."

"Okay, fine then have it your way." She handed him the frying pan and let him lead her below deck. There were pictures, maps, and typed files on every surface. Some even taped to the walls.

"What is all of this?" Lily asked Aaron. He had a grim look on his face.

"It's all about Gemini, Outcome and a program called Tread stone. It looks like he has been gathering intel for a very long time. There are names, places and dates. He has info on every agent and anyone connected to them. I found a file on you and me as well as some of the others."

"What do you think he wants with all of this?"

"Not sure, but we will find out." They were quiet for a moment as she processed what she was looking at and then a thought hit her.

"He is looking for the final piece and it's on that disk." Aaron turned to her.

"What is the final piece?"

"I don't know for sure, I would have to look at what he already had. It would take time." He nodded his head.

"Okay you get started and I will get this boat out of the bay." With that he made his way up to the wheel house as she started to gather up all of the files. What disturbed her the most was the pictures that she had found of herself. Alex always seems to fixate on one thing. What had happened to him to turn him into such a monster was beyond her.

Alex's POV

He couldn't find them and he had tracked and back tracked several times. Losing them was not an option and he needed to regroup. The man that she was traveling with was starting to be a problem. Too much like him and he needed to know how Aaron Cross thought. He made his way back to where he had anchored his boat only to come into the cove and not finding it. Instead he found a small rubber dingy with a small back pack with provisions and a note that read "Better luck next time"


	8. Chapter 8

**So here we go again. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter Seven: A Shocking Discovery

Aaron's POV

After leaving the bay Aaron steered the boat out into open waters. He circled the island until he came to their boat and felt a sense of relief when he found the captain was safe, sound, and after a brief exchange, were well on their way. He wanted to get as much distance between them and this island as soon as he could. He was still disturbed by what they had found below deck and was worried about Lily. He had a suspicion she knew what Alex was after but he left her to her work. Even though it felt like they had known each other since they were kids, he really didn't know her. His memories were sketchy at best and he did trust her whole heartedly, loved her with every fiber of his being; she just sometimes seemed a bit distant. He knew that she was used to doing things on her own, use to surviving on her, and so was he. They had come to rely on each other in the last few weeks so much that he sometimes forgot what it used to be like.

He sailed out for a while until it was far enough away from the island and it had started to grow dark. He then dropped anchor and made his way below deck. He found her sitting on the floor, cross legged, with papers surrounding her. There were several piles in various places and in stacks. She had her head bent over one of the pages, so lost in thought that she hadn't heard him enter. She had a strand of hair tucked behind her ear and she was biting her bottom lip as she intensely read what was on the page before her. He just stood there lean against the door frame watching her. It struck him at that moment how pretty she really was. There was an innocent about her that intrigued him. It also worried him a bit because she could be a bit naive and trusted too much, which is probably how Alex found her. She shifted at that moment, shifting his thinking. She picked up another page and held them side by side. She had a worried look on her face and her brow seemed to crinkle. She muttered to herself and that was when Aaron entered the room sitting beside her.

"What did you find?" He asked her. She looked up, startled that he was suddenly sitting by her.

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asked her.

"That sneak into a room without anyone knowing." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he answered trying to lighten the mood.

"It's one of my many hidden talents, my love." She smiled at him which made his heart skip a beat. Once he recovered, he asked. "What did you find?" She lost the smile and it was replaced by a look of worry. She looked away for a moment and he put his finger to her chin, making her meet his eye. "Lily, what is it?" He asked her softly. She took a deep breath before she continued

"I know what he is looking for." She handed him the page she had just been looking at. "Project Gemini wasn't designed for just three. He was taken as a child but the word Gemini has another meaning. Gemini represents the star constellations of the Greek mythology story about twin brothers. One was immortal and one was mortal. In this case each of the tree agents in this program had a twin. Each raised differently with the intention of bringing them together. Unfortunately the other two sets of twins were killed which leaves Alex and his twin."

"Which is what he is looking for and he thinks you have that info on the disk." Aaron added

"Yes, he believes that he is the immortal son Pollux and that his brother is the mortal one Castor and that he needs to be taken out so that he can be the ultimate one. Either that or convince him to join up. He doesn't know who his brother is so that's his mission."

"So we need to find the brother before he gets to him."

"Well, you see that just it." She took Aaron's hand into her own before she continued. She looked into his eyes before she went on. "Aaron, what do you remember about your childhood? Do you remember your parents?" This confused him but a thought started to form in the back of his head. He eyed her cautiously.

"Not much really, besides what happened with us, not much else is very clear. I mostly remember being in an orphanage and I remember talking to a therapist a lot. Why?" He really didn't like were this was going and he had a sneaky suspicion about what she would say next.

"Well according to these pages and of what I know of the program, well let just say there's not much doubt. Aaron he's your brother, your twin."

**Let me know what you all think. The story of Gemini is taken from a Greek myth and it was one of my favorite. They were the siblings to Helen of Troy and her twin Clytemnestra and we all know that story. Stay tune for more. I will try to get the next chapter up more quickly so enjoy and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: The Ties That Bind

Lily's POV

He just looked at her as he processed what she had just said. She was shocked herself. She had, had a feeling what Gemini really was, she had figured out Alex's search for a sibling she didn't, however think that the sibling would be Aaron. She was worried about him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Aaron, I know this is a lot to take in. Are you all right?" He didn't answer her at first and she couldn't read his expression. He was quiet for several minutes and she continued. "Aaron, you're starting to worry me. You were just told you have a brother." This seemed to snap him back and he grasped her hand holding it tightly to his chest. He looked at her deeply and answered.

"Brother or not he tried to hurt you." It took a moment to register what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"You said he was the one who shot up your lab, right?" She nodded

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing. You could have been killed and that is something I could never live with." He then wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. She could hear his heart beat and feel the warmth coming from him. It made her feel safe. Safer then she had in a long time, but it also worried her. The fact that he had family and was seemingly unfazed by this rattled her. He should be reacting in some way. Instead he just sat there, holding her as if she might slip away.

After a few minutes she pulled away reluctantly and asked the question that she didn't know if there was an answer for.

"So what do you want to do next?" He didn't answer her for a moment. Then he answered and what he said she never saw coming.

"I don't know" For the first time she saw the raw emotion he had always kept at bay. He was angry, confused and sad all at once. "I don't know what I should be thinking or feeling. I spent most of my life alone and after everything they did to me I never really gave much thought to my life before. They took everything from me, from both of us."

"Then I suggest we take it back. We need to finally end all of this but we need to go back to the beginning. We need to find out who started all of this."

"So where is the beginning? Where did it all begin?"

"I think I know where that would be. According to what I found Alex and you were born in Vancouver, Canada. I think we start there." Aaron sighed a bit and she looked up at him. "What, you don't like Canada"

"No, it's not that at all. I don't like cold and it's in the middle of the winter there." He slightly smiled just then as he looked down at her.

"Oh, you poor baby. You just found out you have a brother you never knew about and you worried about a little cold"

"I can think of a few ways to keep warm." This made her blush. She could feel the heat run through her body and it seemed to touch every inch of her.

"You are impossible, you know that." He touched his finger to her chin and made her look at him as he drew his thumb across her bottom lip.

"I know that and I just love it when you blush like that." Before she could say anything else he kissed her, and he kissed her and he kissed her. When they both finally came up for air and her breathing started to come up for air she said.

"You sure know how to take a detour."

"Don't I know it" He moved in for another kiss but she put her hand up to stop it.

"As much as I am enjoying this, we need to figure out your family."

"But sweetheart, don't you know? You are my family and I don't need anyone else." When he discovered that he couldn't persuade her he continued. "Okay, fine Vancouver it is." She smiled at him, stood up and offered him her hand, which he took and just held it.

"Good" She said "And don't forget to pack some mittens."

**So sorry it took so long but this was a hard one to write. I think Aaron is still in shock. Anyway please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: Thoughts

Aaron's POV

He had a brother! This was hard for him to absorb, hard for him to except and hard for him to understand. He had never given much thought of his family. He had been in a children's home most of his life and it wasn't until he had meant Lily that he knew what it was like to have someone care for him. She worried about him and he didn't want her to worry. It left him with a sense of peace to have someone care about him the way she did. That being said, he felt very protective of her. He never really told her but when he had heard about the shooting in the lab, it scared him how close he had come to losing her. When she had been shot it had become a reality and now he had to protect her from a mad man who just happened to be his brother. A brother he never knew, who they had taken from him.

He lay hold her to him as she slept. Holding her tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear. His mind racing with so many thoughts that he himself could not sleep. He had run through so many scenarios on how to keep her safe. He had thought about finding a safe place for her to hide, but he knew she would never go for that. He considered just leaving her behind without him telling her, but he couldn't bring himself to think any further on that one. He knew it was selfish but truth be told he just wasn't able to survive without her. She was his salvation and his human connection. If she wasn't there he was afraid he would lose his humanity. They had taken away so much, his life and family. They had turned him into a weapon and when he had outlived his use they had tried to get rid of him.

He slowly untangled himself from her and brushed a strain of hair from her face, staring at her for a moment before he left to go up top. He needed to do something or else he would go stir crazy. He started out at see as the full moon hung low over the water casting a blue hue on to the deck of the boat. He needed to make a plan. He needed to find a way to Vancouver and he needed to be prepared to move fast. Alex was smart, that was obvious and Aaron really didn't know his full capabilities. He could guess based on what he himself was capable of but somehow Alex seemed a bit more. His worry was he couldn't win. Not by conventional means anyway. He knew once they were in Vancouver and found what they were looking for; their predator would not be far behind. He knew Alex would come for them and he knew not much would slow him down. Aaron figured that Alex just wanted to know where he was coming from but in his twisted mind everyone was an obstacle needing to be removed. If he could convince him that they both wanted the same thing then maybe, just maybe they could all survive this.

Aaron thought things through as the boat continued to sail on through the night. The only sound was the lapping of the water along the side of the boat. The night was silent, clear so when Aaron first heard it he knew something wasn't right. It wasn't the soft gentle sound of Lily approaching. A sound he had grown accustom to, but a slight shift as if someone slide silently against a wall. Aaron sprang into action and made his way to Lily when he heard another sound that seemed to chill his blood, make his hair stand on end and scared the life out of him. Lily's blood curdling screams could be heard echoing through the night air.

**Who could it be….? Please review and a new chapter will be up very soon. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the cliff hanger so I hope this makes up for it.**

Chapter Ten: Uninvited Guest

Lily's POV

She wasn't sure what it was that had truly woken her up. She just knew one minute Aaron had been beside her, the next he wasn't and the next time she had woken up she looked up to see someone staring down at her. At that moment she jerked herself awake, sat up and let out a scream. The "guest" with unfeeling but familiar eyes pushed her shoulders with such force that it shook the bed, pinning her there.

"Now, now cheri, no need for that. There was a time when you trusted me. A time when you came to me for anything." She started to let out another scream but he yanked her hard from the bed, dragging her to the floor and then turning her around so that he could pull her against him. His armed snaked around her covering her mouth.

"Quite! I'll have no more of that. It makes ones mission rather difficult with all of that noise. So you are going to be a good girl and let me think." He shook her to get his point across. She could feel the tears start to prickle her eyes and she was having a hard time even breathing

"Okay princess, now we are going to wait. We are going to wait for our friend to come and find you. And when he does, then we will play."

"Let her go Brody!" Aaron shouted from the door way with a gun in his hand.

"Not so fast brother." Alex hissed when suddenly he pulled a knife, holding it to her throat. He let out an involuntary gasp as the cold steel touched her skin. "If you come any closer I will make her bleed." His voice was not raised but cool and calm. It was almost like he enjoyed this little dance. It was a game to him. A sick twisted game.

"Just let her go and we can talk about getting you what you want."

"But that's what you don't get. I have what I want. I have you here with the thing you cherish the most and if you don't do as I say well then we will just have to see what happens." He tightened his grip on her which made Aaron tighten the grip on his gun and take a step closer.

"Not another step Cross or I promise you she will be dead!" Lily could feel his start to lose control. She was hoping, praying for an opening to get the upper hand. She meant Aarons eyes who slightly shook his head as if he knew what she was up too.

"Okay Alex why don't you tell me what you want. What can I do to help you?" Alex began to laugh.

"Help me! What makes you think I want your help? It's simple really. You have what I need, I intend to take it. What happens now depends on you and your feisty little companion here. She is quiet the woman, don't you think. She's a fighter, something I have learned firsthand."

Listen what is it you really want? The disk? We can take you too it, just let her go."

"Let her go? I think not. Do you really think the two of you are getting out of this alive? They take what you love most Cross. That's how they control us. I intent to take back what they have taken from me and I don't intend to let a brother I don't even know try to stop me." At that moment he loosened his grip ever so slightly so she acted. She bit his hand as hard as she could. Brody let out a yell as he through her against the bed causing her to hit her head hard on the bed frame. The last thing she remembered before losing conscience was Aaron yelling her name and a gunshot being fired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews and for hanging in there with me. So it continues….**

Chapter Eleven: Hostage

Lily's POV

The first thing she remembered when she came to was the pain in her head. She tried to move her hand to it but she couldn't move either one of them and that is when she discovered that they were tied behind her back. It was dark were she was at, so dark that she couldn't even see any or even hear any water, which meant she wasn't on the boat any more. She was almost afraid to move and the silences was almost deafening. She could feel the dirt under her fingers as she moved them behind her back on the ground. The smell was of damp air mixed with sea water and rotting vegetation. That was when she realized she was back on the island and in a cave. Rather it was the first cave that she and Aaron had escaped through, she didn't know. She shifted slightly and a light was suddenly being shined in her face. She couldn't make out the figure that stood above her but she knew the voice.

"Well, well look who is finally awake cheri. I was beginning to wonder when you would be joining me again." She inadvertently cringed and sunk back against the ground and franticly tried to get her bearings. She had edged herself up against a wall and propped up into a sitting position. Alex's face was close to hers, almost so that his nose touched hers. She turned away, but he took her face in his hands and roughly turned it so that she was looking at him.

"Do not turn away from me Doctor; I'm just doing what you couldn't do." His eyes were cold and sinister. They held a darkness that scared her and she could read the desperation. "I'm just going to do what you couldn't do." He repeated as he grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "You're going to help me do it" He said as he let her go abruptly and walked a few steps away, leaving her slumped on the floor. His back was to her when she finally found her voice.

"Why would I help you?" He turned to look at her and laughed slightly

"Because cheri, you owe me. I helped you find you're precious Aaron so now you own and you will bring me the disk."

"Where is Aaron?" She asked finally voicing the question that she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to hear the answer too. He laughed again as he answered.

"He left us. After he shot me that is" He said holding up his arm that she now saw was dripping blood from the shoulder down. "I underestimated my brother. I thought he would rather die to protect the one thing he loves the most, but instead he turned and ran when met with that choice." He walked back over to her and bent down to look her in the face again.

"You're wrong Alex. Aaron is not the enemy here. We all want the same thing; we want to end this just as much as you do." His nose was at hers again.

"What makes you think that I want the same thing you do. Oh I want to end this but on my terms and I am going to make everyone one of them pay for all of this." He turned away again and feeling brave she asked him.

"What happened to you Alex? What did they do to you that made you so cold?" without warning he spun around and slapped her fully across the face causing her head to snap back. She could taste blood in her mouth and as he ripped her body up from the ground she could feel the tension in his body. Just as quickly as he had turned on her he seemed to relax as he wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You talk too much Doctor and you ask too many questions. Now time is short as I am sure my brother is wasting no time in retrieving the disk you both tried so hard to hide here." She looked up at him with surprise. "Yes I saw you when you took the disk in the lab and I know you hide it somewhere on this island. I'm guessing its somewhere in these caves. So you are going to find it for me and then if you're lucky, I might just let you walk out of this." He started leading her down a tunnel in the direction of the water fall. She could hear its rushing water as they grew closer to it and the walls of the cave were slick with water making it a clay like substance which made it slippery. With her hands behind her back she was finding it hard to maneuver. That's when she saw it, a slight glint on the floor half hidden in mud. She stumbled then and fell. She felt Alex yank her up by the arm and continued to lead her down the corridor. What he didn't know is what she now held in the palm of her hand, a small knife.

The rounded a corner and came to the large cave that they had come through once before.

"It's over there." She said directing him to the spot that she had indicated. As he turned to retrieve the disk, she set to work. She used the knife to quickly saw through the ropes that held her. Once free she watched to see him still at work digging and she took off running. She knew right were to go and how to get there. She heard Alex give a yell as he had finally figured out she had taken off. She made her way to a small underground river, said a little prayer and hide behind a large rock that was by the body of water. She looked up at the ceiling to make sure all was in place. Yup thousands of bats accounted for. At that moment Alex came into her section of the cave saw her and started to come at her. She then grabbed a smaller rock and through it with all of her strength at the ceiling and giving a huge yell. The bats, easily startled by unfamiliar noises started to stir the bats and they started to swarm and squawk causing Alex to lose his focus. Lily chose that moment to take a deep breath and jump into the river. At the bottom was a small weather proofed box which held the disk. She grabbed it but instead of swimming back up she followed the current which lead her under water even further into the dark. When she thought she would run out of air she saw light ahead of her. Breaking the surface she gasped for air and was able to find she was in another room of the cave system. She went to pull herself from the water when someone grabbed her and pulled her out.

**So sorry, another cliff hanger. I can't seem to help myself. Enjoy and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the kind reviews. I really do look forward to reading them and enjoying them. So we journey on…**

Chapter Twelve: No End in Sight

Aarons POV

Aaron had had a bad feeling from the beginning about all of this. But the worst part was coming down into the bedroom to see Alex grabbing Lily. He knew he was hurting her even though Lily tried very hard not to show it. Aaron could feel his blood start to boil as he how Alex was handling his beloved.

After a very quick and tense standoff, Lily was thrown to the floor, bouncing her head on the bed post. His heart stopped as she didn't move for a moment and he reacted by firing his gun at Alex. He then turned and ran from the room with Alex not that far behind, but he had a plan. First however he needed to back track to make sure Lily was okay. Once he was able to get back to where she was he knelt down beside her on one knee and felt to make sure she was still breathing. She was but had a horrible gash on her head. She would be lucky if she didn't have a concussion. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, touching her face and hating himself for what he was about to do. He had to leave her behind, for just a bit. He knew that Alex wouldn't hurt her because she was his bargaining chip. With one last look he turned and went from the room just as Alex was making his way back.

Aaron made his way to the side of the boat, looking out to sea and judging how far away from the island they were. If he read Alex right, that would be where they would go next. He heard Alex come up from the bedroom and ducted down and made his way along the side of the boat until he can to a vent that would lead to the bottom of the boat. Prying it open, he scrambled in, pulling it shut just as Alex rounded the corner.

"Come Cross! Are you really going to leave your girlfriend up here?" He shouted. "She's a pretty little thing. I would hate to ruin her pretty little face, but if you don't show yourself I just might have to do that."

Aaron knew it was a bluff, but he felt an anger so deep that it took every ounce of strength not to go and strangle the psycho. But he knew he wouldn't because he wasn't that person anymore, because of her. So he would do what he had to keep her safe. After Alex passed by the vent, Aaron snuck back out. Intending to make it look as if he, himself would go overboard. He back tracked to the galley, found the heaviest item he could, waited until Alex came by and he heaved it over the side causing it to create a big splash. Alex rushed to the side of the boat to look over and Aaron slipped back down to the vent and hide. His plan was to wait until the boat was back at the island and then make a move. He just prayed that Lily would last that long.

A short time later, Aaron found himself back on the island and in the caves where they had hidden before. He had watched as Alex had his bit of rage when he couldn't find him. He watched as they approached the island and he carried her to the cave. After following them for a bit he decided to go and find the disk before Alex was able to. He didn't know what was on it exactly. He doubted that Alex knew, but Lily did and according to her it held every bit of information about every operation the facility that had "created" had their fingers in. If released, it would cause a whole lot of problems for a whole lot of people. In the wrong hands however, it could be very dangerous.

Aaron was making his way through the cave system when he heard a commotion up ahead. He had a feeling it had a lot to do with Lily and that she had gotten away. She was spunky, he'd give her that. He made his way into another cavern when he noticed the underwater river and made his way to it. It was up river from this spot where they had hidden their disk. He was trying to figure out a way to get to it when he noticed a figure swimming to the surface. He had to smile when he figured out who it was and he reached down pulling them out.

When Lily came up, she came up fighting and with a very shocked look on her face. When she realized it was him she instantly relaxed and he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, your all wet." He said with a teasing tone. She pulled back to look at him with a spark of something he should fear in her eyes.

"Where on Gods green planet have you been?! Do I have to do all of the heavy lifting in this relationship? Because if I do you are in some serious trouble buster!" Aaron tried not to chuckle at his little spit fire and brushed a strand of wet hair from her face.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Do you have the disk?" Her eyes softened a bit and she handed it to him.

"Yeah, now can we please get out of here? Alex is not very far behind and he is not a happy person." Aaron grabbed her hand and lead her out of the cave system. They could hear someone yell in the distance and picked up there pace as they ran to the beach.

"So what exactly did you do to him?"

"Um, I just attracted him with a whole lot of bats."

"Somehow there is a story in there but it will have to wait. We have to get back to the boat."

What are we going to do next Aaron?" He looked to the sky, just as it opened up and started to pour.

"To get away from here as soon as possible."

With that said they ran the length of the beach. Not far behind them a very wet and angry Alex stalked them and he vowed to end this very, very soon.

**I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be up very soon. Thanks for reading. Until next time…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you, thank you for all of the kind reviews. So the end of Dark Waters is coming near. But have no fear a new story about Aaron and Lily is on its way. So enjoy.**

Chapter Thirteen: Dark Waters Below

Lily's POV

Run up the cost line again was not Lily's idea of a good time. She was soaked because of the blinding rain that had started to fall, her head hurt from her fall and she was going between being angry at the whole situation and relived that Aaron had found her. She kept thinking it would never end. They would never get any piece and that there would always be someone like Alex always on their tails. Yes she understood Alex's anger however displaced. She had thought for a split moment of trying to convince Alex that working with Aaron and her would be for the best. She had thought that working with his brother would snap him out of his homicidal rage. That thought was quickly put to rest. Those who had taken him as a child, separated him from his family and raised him as a lab rat also created the very monster they feared. But a monster was what they had wanted and what they had gotten. They just didn't anticipate the fact that he would be uncontrollable. She had seen the anger and hatred in his eyes and he had scared her. She was afraid he couldn't be stopped and that Aaron would pay the price. Of the two brothers, Aaron was the one allowed to live in the outside world while Alex was being molded into a child- like soldier.

As Aaron dragged her up the beach, she took a quick minute to look behind her. She couldn't see anything very well because of the storm, but she could make out a fumbling shadow bearing down on them.

"Aaron, I think Alex is following us." She had to shout to hear above the shrieking wind that had started to pick up. Aaron nodded his head in response as his hand tightened in hers.

"I don't think the caves are a good idea again." He said as glanced behind her, squinting against the rain. "Come on, this way" He said as he led he to an overhang of rocks jutting out from the side of a cliff. Once out of the rain he turned to her.

"Aaron, should we be stopping here? Alex is not that far behind and I really don't want to face him again anytime soon." He tilted her chin up so that she was looking in his eyes.

"Are you okay." He asked her gently, searching her face, brushing her wet hair back and checking the bruise on her head.

"You were worried?!' She asked him

"Of course I was. Seeing you on the ground like that scared me half to death. First you get shot, and then you crack your pretty little head. You have got to stop scaring me like that. I hate that you are constantly being hurt because of me." She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes.

"Aaron you wouldn't have had this happen to you if it wasn't for me. I'm the one who created the drugs in the first place." He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook his head.

"If anything you saved me. We have been over this Lily. They already were doing this. The only thing you are guilty of was trusting the wrong people. They already had a plan in place. Alex is a perfect example and who knows what else is on that disk. So my job is to keep you as safe as possible and we will find a way off this island and we will find a way to stop all of this." He wiped a tear that has escaped her eye and pulled her in close for a hug. As he did she could feel how tense he was. He whispered in her ear.

"Just remember, no matter what happens I love you and I will do whatever I have to, to protect you. So follow my lead a stay close, okay." She looked up at him

"I don't like what you're saying Aaron. What are you thinking?." Something behind her seemed to grab his attention.

"Come on" he said as he grabbed her hand once more and pulled her back out in the rain. As they moved she could suddenly hear someone coming and he started leading her up the hill that would lead to the top of the cliff. Once they were at the top he pushed her to the tree line. At that moment Alex came running out of the dark and into Aaron causing both of them to fall back into the mud.

"Aaron!" Lily screamed as they started to roll around. She didn't know what to do or how to stop it. She ran to the tree line to see if she could find a weapon. Anything, but since there were no frying pan a very large stick would have to do. Picking it up she ran over to where Aaron and Alex were still fighting. At first she had a hard time telling which one was which when they were on their feet and Aaron pushed him away. Seeing Lily from the corner of his eye he gestured to her.

"Swing that way! Hit him!" So he didn't want her hitting the wrong one. Fair enough, so she closed her eyes and swung. She connected and could hear Alex drop, she felt Aaron grab her and push her behind him. Alex slowly got to his feet, rain hitting him in the face, washing away the blood and mud. The hatred in his eyes was so much more sinister and it scared her.

"You don't get it Cross!" He yelled into the night. "There can only be one of us. They made a mistake in taking you in. You should have been finished when you were a child. Instead she took you away and I had to be the one!" He wasn't making a whole lot of sense. Aaron picked up on it to.

"Who, Alex?" He asked in a calm, yet threatening voice. Alex started to laugh

"Who do you think her?" He asked pointing at Lily. "She was just an end to a means." Lily started to shiver and she could feel the cold fury coming from Aaron. "Our mother! She chose you instead and left me to be tortured, to be created, to have my entire life controlled. You had a childhood, I lived in a lab and now I will be the one to end it. I will be the one in control. I choose who lives and who dies. Me!" Alex charged Aaron. Aaron pushed Lily to the ground and caught Alex mid attack. Alex however was so full of rage and adrenaline that he was able to move Aaron closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Lily suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and she shouted.

"Aaron, the ledge!" If he heard her he made no notice of it. Just as suddenly as they were standing there, they had suddenly disappeared over the ledge. Lily screamed and pulled herself to the edge, hoping, praying that Aaron was somehow there. All she saw was the black, dark waters below, swirling in the mists of that terrible storm.

**I know, I know I'm a terrible person but fear not an epilogue will follow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay folks, this is it for Dark Waters. Thanks for all of the support. This has been fun and I really do enjoy reading the reviews. Have no fear Lily and Aaron's story is not done yet so stay tuned for Long Journey Home. Without further ado…**

Epilogue: Eighteen Months Later…

Lily's POV

How long she lay there in the mud and rain she didn't know. She was wet, cold and empty. She kept hoping it was a dream. That she would wake up and Aaron would be there, right beside her. But it wasn't and she was awake, just not alive. After what seemed like hours or days, she wasn't sure; she dragged herself down the hill to the beach. The storm had passed, the sun was out and everything seemed to have washed away, out to sea. She combed the beach, hoping to find some kind of life to no avail. Finally, as if on automatic she had made her way back to the boat and back out to sea. She was a survivor and needed to finish what they had started. Then she did wake up. It was eighteen months later and she was in her bed, in her tiny apartment alone. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stood up and went to the window pulling back the curtains. She blinked rapidly in the bright morning sunlight bouncing off the freshly fallen snow. She had eventually made her way here to Vancouver with the disk in hand. She had found a CIA agent that had been willing to listen to her and hand found out that they had been keeping an eye on what they had called The Facility. They had been waiting for the evidence to bring them down for human experiments but had lacked the evidence, which she had possessed. For months there had been court battles, and arrest of several high profile people, who had all been involved. Many lives had been destroyed but many more had been saved. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to care. The only reason she did this was for him. She couldn't eat and the few nights she slept she had night mares. There were times that she wished that she had gone over the edge with Aaron. But she knew she couldn't. She had to go on she was a survivor. Everything was finally coming to an end. The Facility was shut down and she would disappear. Become someone knew and try to forget. She turned away from the window just as the phone rang. Picking it up she answered with a quick hello. She recognized the voice on the other end. It was the CIA operative she had worked with when she had first resurfaced.

"Agent Mitchell, what can I do for you?" She asked trying to keep the tiredness from her voice.

"Dr. Carmichael, I think you need to come in on last time. There is something more you need to see." He sounded concerned but unsure about how she would answer.

"Charles, I thought I told you we were done."

"Yes I realize this but we really need to meet. I'll be there in about ten minutes." Then he hung up. She hated being ambushed but knew she had to talk to him. He had helped her and had believed her when she had brought the information forward. She owed him one last listen.

A few minutes later Charles Mitchell knocked on her door, she opened and let him in. He was a man of about fifty with silvering hair. His eyes showed a tired jaded look that reflected the many years of service. He nodded a greeting to her before he started to speak.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear. You have done so much for us already."

"Out with it all right Mitchell."

"We have been getting chatter that a new program is up and running. It's a program that deals with re programing agents. I think it's left over from the Facility and I just wanted you to be aware. If it's true they may still have an eye on you. You are the whistle blower. That makes you a target for anyone who may be left over." Lily took a deep breath. Just when she thought it was over, it wasn't. Blowing out a breath she answered.

"Okay, do we know any more?"

"No, I just want you to be careful. You have been through enough." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card. "Here is my private number. I want you to call this if you need anything. You may think that you are alone in all of this but you're not." After she thanked him and after he left she hung her head in defeat. It would never end. Would she ever find peace?

Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse, a copycat facility had been set up and in that facility were two cots, surrounded by medical personal and a highly decorated general. He was watching as the two occupants in the beds were being prepped. They had been found drifting in the waves, near death and he had brought them back, reprogramed them and was about ready to send them out. The Facility was not yet dead and the best was yet to come.

**I am so sorry! I am so bad but I do promise there is another story soon. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

For those who have been waiting very patiently for the next story in the Lily and Aaron saga, it has arrived. I have posted the prologue to the story Long Journey Home. I originally planned on a trilogy so we will see where this leads me.

Eighteen months after Lily saw Aaron and his brother Alex fall over the edge of a cliff, she finds herself barely surviving. Having brought done the "Facility" that created such projects as Outcome and Gemini she is ready to go underground and disappear. Up in the mountains of Vancouver she has created her own private little fort. Still too afraid to venture out into the world she finds out that the Facility has been re-opened and agents are being reprogramed. She then gets the surprise of her life when someone she thought dead shows up with no memory and with the mission to take her out. Through unforeseen circumstances she becomes trapped in the mountains trying to survive not one, but two agents sent to kill her. One who can't seem to and another who will do anything to get rid of her. Who does she trust and can she get him to remember why he can't kill her. Sit back and enjoy Long Journey Home. - Anna


End file.
